Sueño
by Sakura.-Mudou
Summary: Cuando tienes una pesadilla, no solo tu eres afectado.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a Hidekaz Himaruya, yo solo los uso para mis obscuras intenciones.

**Paring: **Rusia and Prusia

* * *

Abrí mis ojos, todo estaba obscuro, solo una pequeña luz iluminaba un pequeño camino.

Con paso cansino seguí el camino, a lo lejos se escuchaban voces, lamentándose, sollozando.

¿En dónde demonios estaba? –Me pregunté a mi mismo, el ambiente cada vez era más frio y agradecí el traer mi abrigo y mi amada bufanda.

Seguí caminando, pero el final no se acercaba. Observé a mí alrededor, en la pared viejas pinturas de gente que ligeramente reconocía.

Y me detuve un momento a observar una en especial.

Éramos mis hermanas y yo.

No recordaba el haber mandado a hacerla, ¿De dónde había salido?

Y los susurros siguieron, hablaban algo… ¿Qué era? No entendía aquellas palabras.

Le di una última mirada a aquella pintura, donde nos veíamos felices. ¿Qué había pasado con ello?

Seguí mi camino y algo crujió bajo mis botas, parecía cristal.

Me detuve un momento, algo me molestaba, me recordaba alguna desagradable sensación de vacío.

_Soledad _

A nadie le gustaba mi compañía, nadie me extrañaría si me iba.

Y un fuerte viento empezó a correr. Quemando mi cuerpo con un frio abrazo.

Confundiéndome, ¿Por qué lloraba? Me sentía solo.

El piso se rompió y mi cuerpo cayó en un obscuro abismo. Y una extraña sensación se hizo presente.

Mis piernas se estaban volviendo cristal, también mis manos.

Y pude ver a aquellos que siempre estuvieron a mi lado, por miedo o por cariño.

Los bálticos me miraban con pena. Belarús y Ucrania lloraban, una abrazada a la otra, tratando de consolar la perdida de alguien amado.

-Hermana mayor….hermana menor, ¿Por qué lloran? –Intenté mover mi brazo y tocarlas, pero no reaccionaban, eran completamente de cristal.

Incluso Polonia me veía con pena.

-¿Por qué me miran así? –Susurré con tono neutro, sonriendo un poco –Todo está bien, ¿Da?

Y pareció él. Sonriendo victorioso, como siempre, buscando la forma de superarme.

-Estados…Unidos... –Susurré con odio, su mirada arrogante me molestó.

Las imágenes desaparecieron, y todo se quedó tranquilo. Excepto el ruido de mi cuerpo contra el aire en caída libre.

Cerré los ojos y extendí mis manos, la fresca brisa de la muerte se sentía bien.

-Rusia…. ¿No me olvidarás? –Abrí los ojos, busque su imagen.

-¿Verdad que no? –

-Pru…sia...-Susurré al escuchar tu voz. –Perdóname… - Vi tu rostro, desviste la mirada, observando a otro lugar. Estabas bajo la sombra de tu hermano.

Los cristales de mis piernas se empezaron a deshacer, siendo absorbidos por el aire alrededor.

En ese momento me observaste, Intentaste brincar hacia mí, pero él te detuvo sujetándote de la cintura e intentabas liberarte.

Para mí era muy tarde, mi cuerpo se rompía en pedazos, incluso el sonido del cristal al romperse me tranquilizaba.

No dolía, por primera vez en siglos, nada dolía.

-¡Rusia! –Me llamaste, yo solo te sonreí, mi pecho estaba quebrándose y mi rostro también.

-Do svidaniya –Te susurré con mi último aliento, hasta que tu imagen desapareció y todo se volvió nada.

.-.

-¿Rusia? …¿Rusia? –Tragó saliva. -¡Despierta, joder! – Susurró cansado, llevaba así unos 10 minutos.- No me espantes así, mi asombrosa figura no lo soporta. – el albino observó al hombre a su lado.

Había despertado a media noche al escuchar los gritos de su amante, se movía en la cama e incluso le había pateado de esta, hacía poco se había tranquilizado, pero su respiración era agitada y su rostro de terror.

Le tomó por los hombros y lo zangoloteo.

-Despierta Iván, solo son pesadillas, por favor…reacciona. –Le abrazó, colocando su cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello, llorando silenciosamente.

-Rusia…- Susurró en su cuello. – Por...Favor… -

Lentamente su respiración se tranquilizó y al fin abrió sus violetas ojos, observando el pequeño cuerpo que temblaba y lo abrazaba.

-Rusia…-Susurró el albino, fijando sus ojos rojos en los violetas, sonriendo, abrazándolo y llorando más fuerte.

-¡No me asustes así! –Sollozó –No es nada awesome despertar y verte…y verte… -El ruso correspondió el abrazo, acariciando su blanco cabello.

-Lo siento…tuve...un mal sueño...No era la mi intención despertarte, ¿Da? – Gilbert se relajó en sus brazos, escuchar su voz le tranquilizó e intentó borrar la imagen de su amante sufriendo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te perturbó? ¿Guerra? –Preguntó preocupado el albino, abrazando con fuerza al ruso.

-Net…soñé...te perdía. –sonrió, besando la frente de su amante. –Volvamos a dormir, ¿Da?

-Nee, mi awesome persona estará aquí siempre que la necesites, ¿De acuerdo? –Le sonrió.

El ruso amaba su sonrisa, amaba su extraña personalidad, amaba pequeños detalles. Y este era uno de ellos, que siempre contaba con él.

Tomó su rostro y lo acercó a el suyo, besando los suaves labios del albino, quien le correspondió con gusto.

-Se...uno con Rusia… -Dijo entre besos, desvistiendo al albino y aventando sus ropas lejos.

-Te…estabas tardando, querido narizón...- Mordió su labio y despeinó su cabello.

-Solo…recuérdame que estarás aquí…-Susurró el ruso, antes de silenciar los labios del albino y hacerlo suyo y de nadie más.

* * *

Hallo queridos lectores,

Lo sé, esta historia es pequeña

Pero mi inspiración no dio para más, lo siento.

Bueno, espero y haya sido de su agrado =3

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
